Love's Not a ThreeWay Street
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: *sigh* Gabe's in love...with Henry's sister. Natalie and Henry are NOT thrilled at all. So what happens when they take matters into their own hands? Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! SO I've had this idea for a Gabe/Henry's sister romance fic for a while now…I decided to finally write it after reading my bestest buddy oreoprincess0401's fic "Til There Was You." **

**So I give her some credit! I have no clue what this is…I'm tired…But it's a two-shot!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: *falling asleep* I….d-don't….**

**Gabe: *with water hose* WAKE UP!**

**Me: I DON'T OWN NEXT TO NORMAL!**

Henry and Natalie were over her house, just finishing up some studying. They had a huge English test in the morning and neither one of them was prepared. After an hours of intense studying they were done and Henry was packing up to go home.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked him, considering that he came with her right after school.

"No," he said, trying to stuff his books into his book bag. "My sister's picking me up."

"I see…the sister…"

"What? I thought you liked her?"

She shrugged and just admitted. "Yeah…she's ok…I couldn't imagine living with her, though…Ugh, it must be awful…"

"Almost as awful as living with your brother?"

She stopped to think for a moment before turning back to him, "No…Gabe's worse."

The two of them just laughed, both knowing that neither of them enjoyed Gabe's company. But as if on cue, he appeared in the doorway.

"Why are you talking about me?" he asked, glaring at the couple like they just spat on a puppy.

"Because you're an ass…" Natalie retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, well so is he…" he quickly pointed to Henry who, by now, had learned to live with Gabe's insults.

But before he could respond, the doorbell rang loudly. Gabe rolled his eyes and went to go open it, expecting it to be a mailman or a traveling salesman or worse….a girl scout.

But it was no girl scout. It was just a girl. She had sparkling brown eyes, long wavy dark brown hair and a sweet smile to match. She looked at least his age. He sort of liked her…

"Hi…" she smiled, looking straight at Gabe.

"Um…hi…"

"I'm guessing you're Gabe?"

He nodded awkwardly. "Yeah…I'm him…"_ How does she know my name?_ he thought. _This is perfect!_

"I've heard a lot about you…"

"Really?"

She nodded sweetly and asked, "Yeah…Um, so…is Henry there?"

He just stopped. Henry? She wanted _Henry?_ Who in their right mind would pick lonely stoner Henry Davis over popular football player Gabe Goodman? Well, Natalie apparently…and this girl.

"You know he already has a girlfriend, right?" he reminded her firmly. Hey, if she made the wrong choice in a guy, fine. But Natalie was NOT getting her heart broken over it.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, giggling. "I know that! I'm his sister…"

And he froze once again. Henry had a sister? Well, he knew that already but he never knew she was so _hot._ "So _you're_ the sister…."

"Yeah…I'm Holly.." she said, holding her hand out to him.

He shook it quickly and re-introduced himself. "Gabe."

Henry heard his sister at the door and rushed over with Natalie. But what they didn't expect to see was Holly and Gabe chatting like old friends, laughing and smiling. They were disgusted.

"Eeew, are they talking?" He sighed watching the two older siblings.

"Yeah….the way this is going, I'm surprised they aren't making out yet." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, God…now I have that image stuck in my head…"

"Why are they getting along so well? They can't get along! That's our job!"

They both shuddered as they watched the two get deeper into the conversation.

"It's like they're…perfect or something…" he noticed, watching the chemistry grow between their two siblings. "It's so weird. Cuz Holly's a slut and Gabe is a man-whore-"

"You sister is NOT a slut…She just…likes to be surrounded by men. Gabe, on the other hand. Yes. He's man-whore."

The couple finally got fed up with Gabe and Holly. They couldn't stand it anymore! If their families were supposed to be together, it was going to be through Natalie and Henry, not Gabe and Holly. So Natalie hatched a little plan.

"Ok, so we just need to get his attention away from her! It's simple…watch." She strolled over towards Gabe and Holly and said, "Gabe, me and Henry are gonna go have sex."

But he completely ignored her. _Maybe I'm not trying hard enough…_she thought.

"Really hot dirty sex."'

Still nothing.

"In your bed."

But still, all he could focus on was Holly. She seemed to completely hold his attention. She was so beautiful and funny and bright…

So he wasn't that surprised when he found himself asking her, "So…do you wanna maybe go out sometime?" _Dammit! That's it…we're ruined…_

She giggled a little and smiled again, "Sure. I like talking to you…it's kind of nice."

"Yeah…me too…"

"I mean, Henry never mentioned how sweet you were…"

"And he never told me how, uh, pretty you were…"

"Holy shit…" Natalie whispered, trying not to be seen. "THEY'RE FLIRTING!"

Holly playfully moved in closer to Gabe and asked, "So…would you like to walk me home?"

Gabe had to admit he was a little confused. "But what about-?"

"Henry can drive my car home…"

"Ok, then…"

And the two of the quickly left the house leaving a stunned Natalie and Henry behind.

"D-Did they just-?" he began.

"Yes. They did." she finished.

"Shit…."

They were furious. Gabe and Holly couldn't like each other. They just couldn't. It was too awkward. But one thing they knew for sure was that this relationship had to come down once and for all.

That's when an idea hit Natalie. "We break them up!"

"What?"

"We follow them around and break them apart!"

"Doesn't that sound a bit cruel?" he asked, cringing a bit.

"Hell no!"

He just shrugged agreeing with her. But then he quietly piped up, "So….about that really hot dirty sex…"

"No."

And so they were off. Gabe and Holly were going down.

**A/N: Duhn duhn duhn! What shall happen next?**

**Ok…goodnight…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
